fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Leo Grace
Leo Grace (レオグレース Reogurēsu) is a experiment from Akiyama Science Corporation. He was born from Jellal Fernandes' Cells, and he uses Requip and Lacrima Combination Magic. When angered, he can go into Fusion Mode, which doubles, possibly triples his power, and he gains a dragon tattoo on his left arm. Appearance Leo normally wears a black dress shirt, dark gray cargo pants, and black boots. He has purple eyes, broad shoulders, and pale skin. He sort of looks like Jellal, but with darker hair, and minus the tattoo on his eye. He is a tiny bit "buff", and while looking small and frail, Leo is very strong. His muscles may seem small to someone else, but his bulk is satisfactory for him. While held captive by Akiyama Science Corporation, Leo wore a white tank top, dark blue pants which are frayed at the edges, and worn black shoes. While in Fusion Mode, he gains a dragon tattoo on his arm. It glows while he's using magic. Personality Leo is hyperactive. He can't stay still for very long. He is very energetic, and is known to crack jokes a lot. He gets highly offended when someone thinks of him as "not real" just because he was a test subject. He views himself as a very real person and goes beserk when called "fake". He isn't injured normally, which makes him volunteer to be the leader of a fight. He is easily burned, and swords do little effect, unless they're used with enough force and pressure. Leo is very protective of his friends. He gets very aggrresive and angry when anyone tries to attack his friends. Equipment Leo's basic equipment are Lacrimas. * 500+ Lacrimas: Leo has 500 different magical lacrima that he combines with other lacrimas to create powerful spells. Magic & Abilities Requip: Leo uses this magic with his Lacrima Combination Magic. This magic allows the user to swap weapons, armor, and clothes at will. But how Leo uses it, he swaps between Lacrimas, and combines them to attack magically. Telekinesis: Leo can move objects with his mind. He normally uses this ability to hold the lacrima pattern in mid-air to create a new spell. Lacrima Combination: Leo combines different lacrimas to create powerful spells. Usually, the lacrima come in four to create a spell, but this is not always the case.The lacrimas form in a four-square pattern, hovering in mid-air, then the spell blasts through the pattern the lacrimas make. * Abyss Break: Leo combines a Fire, Air, Earth, and Water Lacrima to cast the spell. Leo hasn't used this spell yet, but with the necessary lacrimas, he can. * Thunder Destiny: Leo combines two lightning lacrimas and two light lacrimas to make a four-square pattern. He then swings his arm to send a powerful shock of thunder at his target. * Elemental Transformation: Leo combines three Transformation Lacrimas, as well as one elemental Lacrima (Fire, Earth, Water, Air, Lightning, White, Shadow, etc.) and his body becomes that element, making him immune to physical attacks as well as allowing him to use this magic at will. * Orb of Protection: Two lacrimas hold out in front of him, one Territory Lacrima, and one Support Magic Lacrima. A orb that looks similar to Minerva's Territory, protects him and his allies. * Magma Obliteration: Leo summons two Fire Lacrimas and two Lava lacrimas and sends a torrent of magma at his target by swinging his arm. * Shadow Crowd: Leo summons two shadow lacrimas and two darkness lacrimas and sends hundreds of shadow beings to attack for him. They die with one strike, but they are very powerful. * Poison Whip: Leo summons two poison lacrimas and two darkness lacrimas and poison tendrils sprout from the ground, attacking his opponent(s).